A Swim in the Moonlight
by reader713
Summary: Sakura is unable to sleep and is surprised to find Syaoran at her door. He invites her for a midnight swim. Oneshot


A Swim in the Moonlight

Sakura lay on her bed, trying to sleep. She curled on her side; the moonlight falling across her.

There was a knock at her door. Standing, she walked over to open the door hesitantly.

"Syaoran?" she asked softly, staring at the handsome boy in surprise "why are you here?"

Syaoran had invited Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Jamie, Meiling's boyfriend, to stay at his place in China for two weeks during the summer. Sakura had had a lot of fun; but was looking forward to going home the next day. She was going to miss Syaoran though. He was a good friend of hers, and she wouldn't be able to see him again until school started again.

"Have you been able to sleep?" Syaoran asked, taking note of her tired eyes.

Sakura shook her head "no" she rubbed the back of her neck "it's just so hot...I can't get comfortable."

Syaoran grinned "want to go swimming?" he offered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura quickly changed into her two-piece designed by Tomoyo. It was dark green, and tied in the back. It showed off her bust and her slim hips and stunning body. She tied back her hair with a white ribbon and slipped into a white robe. She was barefoot. She tied a silver chain around her neck and fastened on her favorite pair of earrings that were silver bells.

She opened the door to find Syaoran waiting outside. He gave her a quick approving look and grinned.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sakura nodded quickly "are you sure it's alright?" she asked.

Syaoran shrugged "the pool is in the gardens" he said "we only need to be sure not to be too loud."

"But, isn't the pool's gate kept locked?" Sakura asked, confused.

"There's another pool" Syaoran explained "that's where we're going."

Sakura nodded, but he had already started down the hallway. She hurried after him.

He was wearing a pair of emerald-green swim trunks with a sleeveless white top. He wore sandals though, which Sakura noticed.

"Should I have worn shoes?" she asked worriedly as Syaoran opened up a door onto a balcony.

Syaoran glanced down at her bare feet "no" he said, before sweeping her off her feet.

"Syaoran!" Sakura protested, trying to keep her voice down "what are you doing?"

"You aren't wearing shoes" Syaoran pointed out "it'll be more comfortable this way."

Sakura nodded silently, clutching his arm tightly.

Syaoran carried her down the outdoors stairs and into the garden. After a short walk; they arrived at the pool. He only let her down once the reached the deck.

"We're here" he announced.

Sakura smiled, slipping off her robe and gracefully stepping into the pool.

"It's cool!" she said, sinking down so that she sat on the stairs.

Syaoran smirked, sitting down so that he could unfasten his sandals.

"Are you coming in?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe" Syaoran teased.

Sakura splashed him "Syaoran"

Syaoran smirked before jumping in. Sakura shrieked, standing up quickly so that her hair wasn't soaked.

"Syaoran, you're shirt" she said.

Syaoran stood up and shrugged. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it over to his sandals. Sakura admired his muscular chest.

"Like the view?" Syaoran asked teasingly.

Sakura blushed, and looked away.

"Come on Sakura" Syaoran grabbed her hands and pulled her into the deeper water so that they couldn't stand on the bottom anymore.

"Syaoran" Sakura began "can we go back to the shallow end?"

Syaoran shrugged "okay" he offered.

Once he could stand, he swept her into his arms.

"Syaoran, I can stand" Sakura protested.

"But Sakura" Syaoran protested.

"I'm fine" Sakura said laughingly. She swam over to the wall and leaned against it, smiling up at him.

She was unprepared for Syaoran's next move. Leaning forward, he trapped her against the wall.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured quietly before his lips met her own.

Sakura was surprised; but then her arms crept up Syaoran's back and wrapped themselves around his neck. She buried one of her hands in his hair; the other hand caressing his shoulder.

She felt Syaoran's lips curl into a smile against her own. She heard him chuckle softly before deepening the kiss. His hands rose from resting on her waist so that they wrapped around her, holding her against him tightly.

They stayed there; in the pool, kissing in the moonlight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bushes, Tomoyo jabbed Eriol's chest with her finger. Eriol winced; it actually hurt.

"Move" she hissed softly. Obligingly, Eriol shifted to the side.

"They're so kawaii" she sighed happily, watching the kissing couple.

"It's so romantic" Meiling agreed, before turning to her own boyfriend for a passionate kiss.

"I was wondering when Syaoran would make his move" Eriol commented, grinning.

Tomoyo turned to stare at him "you knew about this?" she demanded.

Eriol shrugged "I knew that Syaoran was planning to make his move sometime" he admitted.

"Syaoran is so romantic" Tomoyo sighed happily, stars in her eyes "Sakura is so lucky…wait a minute…did you help him?" she demanded in a whisper.

Eriol nodded "Syaoran invited Sakura hoping that this would happen" he explained "he invited you, me, Meiling, and Jamie so that she wouldn't suspect" he grinned "Syaoran kept on putting things off until tonight" he smirked "Syaoran kept on getting scared. So I suggested the midnight swim."

"You're so romantic" Tomoyo murmured quietly before kissing him.

She then turned to Meiling "Meiling"

Meiling parted from Jamie "yes?" she asked.

"Are there any other pools?" Tomoyo asked with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the pool, Sakura and Syaoran kissed. Sakura didn't care that she was wet, or that they were in the deep end. All that she could feel was the cool water surrounding her body and Syaoran's warm hand on the back of her neck, and also his lips on hers.

She giggled in the back of her throat. She hadn't expected this when Syaoran had asked her if she wanted to swim…but if this would always happen then she had no complaints.

Syaoran drew away long enough to gaze into her eyes.

"I love you" he murmured quietly.

Sakura smiled at him "so do I" she then wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting that he would keep her from drowning.

The moonlight fell across them as they swam in the water.


End file.
